familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Myrtle Melvina Jones (1898-1981)
}} Siblings Gallery File:Jones_Myrtle.jpg Public Records *United States Federal Census **1900 Fayette Co., TN **1910 Washington Twp., Fremont Co., IA **1920 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA **1930 ? Newspaper Articles *7-13-1950 - The Hamburg Reporter **Harold Mitchell and family of Los Angeles made a short visit with his aunts. Mrs. Jas. Morelock, Miss Grace Jones and Mrs. Geo. Case and family the first of last week. They went from here to Ohio for a visit with relatives before returning to the west coast. *8-10-1950 - The Hamburg Reporter **A picnic dinner was held Sunday in the Mr. and Mrs. Jim Morelock yard for Mr. and Mrs. Glen Bridges. Others present were Miss Grace Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Geo. Case and Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Fender. *6-28-1951 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Walter Frederick of Horton, Kansas, and her son, Walter Frederick Jr. and wife of Topeka, Kansas, were weekend guests in the homes of her sisters, Mrs. J R Morelock, Mrs. Geo. Case and Miss Grace Jones. *8-23-1951 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Glen Jones of Wathena, Kansas, were week end guests of his sisters, Mrs. James Morelock, Mrs. Geo. Case and Miss Grace Jones. Their daughter Norma Jean who had spent the week here with her cousin, Sally Case, returned home with them. *3-25-1954 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. George Case observed their 26th Wedding anniversary Monday evening with a party. Those attending the event were Mr. and Mrs. Ernest Jaeckel, Bertha Jaeckel, Mr and Mrs. Carl Jaeckel and family, Mr. and Mrs. James Morelock, Ada Harrel of Clarinda, Mr. and Mrs. Elmer Case, Mr. and Mrs. Alfred Case, Mrs. Verdie Crump of Portland, Ore., and Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser of Riverton. *6-24-1954 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. George I Case announce the engagement of their daughter, Sally Ann to Pvt. Thomas E Rystedt, son of Mr. and Mrs. Eric Rystedt of Minneapolis, Minn. Sally is employed with the Northwestern Bell Telephone Co. and Pvt. Rystedt is stationed at Fort Leonard Wood, Mo. *1-27-1955 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Rystedt visited over the weekend with Mrs. Rystedt's parents, Mr. and Mrs. George Case and with Miss Grace Jones. They are being moved from Shebeygan, Wis., to Fort Leonard Wood, Mo. *8-18-1955 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Walter Frederick and Joyce and Lonnie of Horton, Kans. and Mr. and Mrs. Frank Frederick and baby of Atchison, Kans, visited on Thursday and Friday in the homes of Mr. and Mrs. George Case, and Miss Grace Jones and Mr. and Mrs. J. R. Morelock. *10-27-1955 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Rystedt of Waynesville, Mo. came Saturday for a visit with her parents Mr. and Mrs. George Case. Cpl Rystedt returned to Fort Leonard Wood Monday where he will receive his discharge from the army on November 9. Mrs. Rystedt will remain here with her parents. *9-20-1956 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Fender and Mr. and Mrs. George Case and Grace Jones attended the wedding of Miss Norma Jean Jones and Donald Russel at the Methodist Church in Wathena, Kans. Sunday. Miss Jones was the daughter of the late Glen Jones. *6-13-1957 - The Hamburg Reporter **North Park Street. Miss Grace Jones has moved from her home on Argyle street to the apartment over Dr. Wannamaker's office, vacated by the Graysons. Mr. and Mrs. George Case have moved to their trailer house near their station. Mr. and Mrs. Art Gill have moved from Park Street to their home recently purchased from Miss Grace Jones. *10-31-1957 - The Hamburg Reporter **One 10-ft. Westinghouse refrigerator, like new. one cash register like new, one adding machine and cash register combined, 400 gallon fuel barrel, one pop cooler, groceries at discount, tools and other articles. Mrs. George Case at Phillips 66 Station. *11-21-1957 - The Hamburg Reporter **PUBLIC AUCTION I will sell the stock, fixtures, and equipment of the George Case Oil Station at public auction on Saturday, Nov. 23 starting at 2 p.m. at the Phillips 66 Station on North Washington Street in Hamburg. Myrtle Case, Administrix *12-25-1958 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case left Sunday for Minneapolis, Minn, to spend Christmas with her daughter, Mr and Mrs Tom Rystedt, and family. *3-19-1959 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. James Morelock to be buried Thursday. Mrs. James R Morelock died at the Community hospital Tuesday at the age of 69. A long time resident of Hamburg she is survived by her husband; one daughter; Mrs. Robert Gubser; and three sisters; Miss Grace Jones, and Mrs. Myrtle Case of Hamburg and Mrs. Walter Fredericks of Horton, Kansas. Funeral services will be held Thursday, March 19, at 2p.m. at the Baptist church with Rev. M J Nash officiating. Internment will be in Hamburg cemetery. Rash Funeral Home is in charge. *7-16-1959 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *7-30-1959 - The Hamburg Reporter **Cares of Thanks. Thanks to Dr. Rodenbaugh, the nurses and hospital staff for the excellent care I received while a patient in the hospital, also for the cards and calls. They were all greatly appreciated. Myrtle Case. *12-10-1959 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *12-24-1959 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Dismissals... Myrtle Case... *6-2-1960 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt and family of Minneapolis, Minn., were weekend guests of her mother, Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones. *9-22-1960 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *3-23-1961 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt and children of Minneapolis, Minn., spent from Friday until Monday night with her mother Mrs. Myrtle Case and with Miss Grace Jones. *6-22-1961 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case has spent 10 days in Minneapolis visiting Mrs. Thomas Rysetdt and family. *7-13-1961 - Th Hamburg Reporter **Guests at the Robert Gubser home Wednesday evening July 5, for a birthday supper for James Gubser were Mr. and Mrs. Claude Gubser of Hamburg, Mrs. Leroy Gubser and children of near Hamburg, and Mr. and Mrs. Herman Joesting and family of Tarkio. Sunday guests in the Robert Gubser home were Miss Grace Jones and Mrs. Myrtle Case of Hamburg, Mrs. Ada Harrell and Mr. and Mrs. Sam Harrell of Shenandoah. (Note - Ada Harrell was the sister of James Morelock who was married to a sister of Grace Jones and Myrtle Case. James Morelock was also the father of Robert Gubser's wife.) *8-10-1961 - The Hamburg Reporter **Sunday guests in the home of Miss Grace Jones and Mrs. Myrtle Case were Mr. and Mrs. Don Russell and Mrs. Nora Jones of Wathena, Kansas and Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser and family of Riverton. *9-7-1961 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr.s Robert Gubser and children were guests Sunday of her aunts, Grace Jones and Myrtle Case at Hamburg. Another aunt, Mrs. Walter Frederick of Horton, Kans. was present also. Mr. Gubser was in Dennison attending and ordination service at the Baptist church there. *9-7-1961 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Walter Frederick of Horton, Kans. is visiting this week with her sisters Miss Grace Jones and Mrs. Myrtle Case. *6-2-1962 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Dismissals... Myrtle Case... *6-28-1962 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case returned home Thursday night after visiting her daughter and family, Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt and two children in Minneapolis for two weeks. They accompanied her home and visited until Monday when they left for a vacation in the North Woods. *4-15-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *4-22-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Dismissals... Myrtle Case... *7-1-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt and children of Minneapolis spent last week with her mother Mrs. Myrtle Case and her aunt, Miss Grace Jones. *7-22-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case left friday for a two weeks visit with Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt and fmily in Minneapolis, Minn. *9-16-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Walter Frederick of Horton, Kaans. and Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser and family of Riverton were Sunday guests of Miss. Grace Jones and Mrs. Myrtle Case. *10-7-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case, Miss Amanda Houts, Mrs Elsie Morgan and Mrs. Grace Jones left Monday for Wheaton, Ill. to visit Mrs. Cliff Backof. They plan to go on to Hardy, Ark. for a two weeks vacation. *11-4-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Jim Gubser and Benny Lyons who are students at Ames, spent the weekend with their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser and Mr. and Mrs. Ralph Lyons. Mrs. Gubser, Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones took the boys back to school Monday. *12-30-1965 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case, Miss Grace Jones, Miss Amanda Houts and Mrs. Tillie Backoff of Chicago were Christmas Eve guests in te Robert Gubser home in Sidney. *6-2-1966 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt and famil of Minneapolis, Minn. spent the weekend with Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones. Mrs. Case accompanied them home for a visit. *7-21-1966 - The Hamburg Reporter **Edwin Doty and two daughters of Peru, Ind. visited Mrs. Myrtle Case last Sunday. *8-11-1966 - The Hamburg Reporter **Miss Grace Jones and Mrs. Myrtle Case spent the weekend with Mr. and Mrs. Don Russell at Mathena, Kans. Saturday night they attended the show "Oklahoma" at the Starlight Theatre. (Note- Mathena should have been Wathena but was a typo in the paper.) *12-1-1966 - The Hamburg Reporter **Miss Amanda Houts, Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones were Thanksgiving guests of Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser and family of near Riverton. *7-4-1968 - The Hamburg Reporter **Debra Ann and Bradley Rystedt of Minneapolis, Minn. have been visiting their grandmother, Mrs. Myrtle Case the past week. Their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Tom Rystedt will arrive today to spend the weekend and take the children home. *7-4-1968 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Don Russell and daughter and Nora Jones of Wathena, Kans. visited Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones. Others present for a picnic in City Park were Debra Ann and Bradley Rystedt of Minneapolis, Minn. and Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser and daughters of Sidney. *11-28-1968 - The Hamburg Reporter **Miss Amanda Houts, Miss Grace Jones, Mrs. Myrtle Case and Mrs. Elsie Morgan visited relatives in Friend, Nebr. Tuesday. *3-13-1969 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *4-24-1969 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *6-12-1969 - The Hamburg Reporter **Tillie Bacof of Glen Ellyn, Ill. came Wednesday of last week to visit relatives and friends here. On Thursday she accompanied Myrtle Case, Grace Jones, Manda Houts and Elsie Morgon of Watson to Friend, Nebr. to visit Mrs. Eva Bennett. *10-30-1969 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... 11-20-1969 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *2-18-1969 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *1969/70 - Note - I skipped over numerous visits with or by the Rystedt family. Also skipped several thanks yous by Myrtle to the hospital staff. *1-1-1970 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Dismissals... Myrtle Case... *2-5-1970 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *3-19-1970 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Admissions... Myrtle Case... *3-26-1970 - The Hamburg Reporter **Hosptital Notes... Dismissals... Myrtle Case... *6-18-1970 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones entertained at dinner Sunday at the Park Washington Plaza. Guests were Mrs. Nora Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Don Russell and Kathy of Wauthena, Kans., Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Fender, and Mr. and Mrs. Robert Gubser and daughters of Sidney. *7-16-1970 - The Hamburg Reporter **Mr. and Mrs. Bob Gubser of Lincoln visited Mrs. Myrtle Case and Miss Grace Jones Saturday. * NOTE - still need to do 1971-1972 References See also External links Contributors William Allen Shade 02:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) * Category:Upgraded from info page